Misión Especial
by CaitlinMx
Summary: Cedric sobrevive en el Torneo de los Tres magos y Voldemort es derrotado para siempre, pero hay mortífagos en busca del chico por lo que Dumbledore envía a Hermione en una misión especial para mantener a Cedric a salvo.
1. Prólogo

Hermione tiene una misión especial en su quinto año, dada especialmente por Dumbledore.

Y debe convivir con un chico realmente molesto al que odia ¿o ama?

No puede amarlo, es un chico insoportable que al parecer adora hacer la vida imposible a Hermione. Ella solo está ahí para ayudarlo ya que ayudó a matar a Voldemort y los mortífagos lo buscan.

Pero las cosas serán algo más difíciles de lo que creía Hermione, y no por los mortífagos precisamente.

**Nota**: Harry logra vencer a Voldemort en el cementerio para siempre porque yo lo digo. La orden del Fénix con ayuda del ministerio luchan contra los mortífagos.


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado a HP y su universo pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

Capítulo I

Lo peor de Cedric Diggory

Se estaban gritando por alguna razón y ella cerró la puerta de la habitación molesta, el chico golpeó pero ella no respondió, se niega a rendirse, Dumbledore le dijo que la había elegido porque la consideraba la más adecuada, pero el chico simplemente era insoportable.

Cada vez que Hermione quiere hacer algo a él le da por hacer otra cosa con la que ella simplemente no pueda hacer lo que quería. Cada vez que ella quiere dormir él se va a acostar por lo que se debe quedar de guardia. Simplemente cargante.

Soltó un suspiro y unas lágrimas rebeldes rodaron por sus mejillas, las limpió y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando aguanta las ganas de llorar y gritar de la frustración, escuchó un "crack" y tomó su varita.

Salió y se encontró con Tonks, que traía el cabello rosa chicle hasta la cintura, sonrió fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, cualquiera pensaría que todo ha estado de maravilla.

Tonks dejó la comida en la mesa y Hermione se sentó en esta mientras la mayor la miraba de forma maternal. Tonks sabía que aquella convivencia no era color de rosas, que la chica se arrepentía de haber aceptado la misión, y que preferiría estar en Hogwarts, protegiendo a Harry, no a Cedric.

"¿Cómo va?"

"Horrible, jamás creí que alguien pudiera ser tan insoportable."

A vista de muchos Cedric Diggory es el chico perfecto, primero físicamente hace suspirar a las chicas, además no se da cuenta de sus encantos por lo que no es engreído ni se aprovecha de ello, es un caballero -aunque Hermione puede objetar en este punto- y además tiene un buen sentido del humor, aunque Hermione puede objetar en esta parte.

"Creo que conocí lo peor de Cedric Diggory."

Escucharon un bufido y al girarse encontraron a Cedric con cara de molestia, se giró y luego de mascullar "felicidades" abandono nuevamente la cocina. Tonks y Hermione se miraron perplejas.

Cedric por su parte luego de escuchar aquellas palabras de la castaña se encerró en su habitación, no es que le importase lo que la castaña pensaba de él, pero sabía que había cambiado, y no para bien, era verdad, estaba mostrando lo peor de él a Granger.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, aunque realmente eran pocas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Odiaba a Voldemort y sus mortífagos por haberlo marcado como lo marcaron, dudaba que luego de aquél encuentro en el cementerio volviese a ser el mismo.

En un ataque de pánico salió de aquella casa, para toparse con unas montañas que rodeaban la casa donde se encontraban, corrió por un camino de madera ignorando los gritos de Hermione y Tonks que lo seguían, y una vez que llegó al final del camino siguió corriendo incluso cuando sabía que se alejaba de la protección y que cualquier mortífago lo podía atrapar y matar en cualquier momento, no le importaba.

Hace poco había amanecido, debían ser al rededor de las nueve de la mañana, realmente no importaba. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos y sintió como las piernas le comenzaban a fallar, sus zancadas -entonces acompañadas de leves temblores- y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en sobre el césped mojado. Una leve sonrisa se hizo presente ante la sensación del pasto húmedo y el olor, pero se esfumó de inmediato al recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

La vida podía llegar a ser muy dura a veces, Cedric Diggory lo sabía muy bien, secó las pocas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y decidió que era tiempo de volver, se sentía débil por haber salido corriendo por algo tan tonto. Simplemente un comentario, de alguien que ni siquiera le importaba, si es divertido molestar a la castaña, pero la chica no es más que quien debe hacerse cargo de su seguridad, por no agregar que es el pasatiempo de el chico, ya que en aquella casa tan alejada de todo y todos no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, el espacio fuera de la casa que está protegido es muy pequeño para poder volar -una de las cosas que Cedric más lamenta- debe limitar el uso de la magia lo máximo posible -es decir usarlo solo en casos de emergencias- ya que los pueden rastrear por esta, las cosas muggles no funcionan por la cantidad de magia, y se ha leído la mayoría de los libros, eso sin sumar que debe estar prácticamente todo el día con la castaña -con la que no se lleva muy bien- por su propia seguridad.

Al llegar Tonks y Granger lo miraban enfadadas, aunque definitivamente con un poco de preocupación, estaba con las piernas algo sucias y le dolían un poco las manos, producto de la "caída" que había tenido minutos antes.

"¿Es que estás loco? Pudo haber aparecido un morífago" le reclamó Granger

"Pero no lo hizo" replicó con amargura Cedric.

Eso era otra cosa que le molestaba, lo trataban como si fuese un niño, todo porque solo necesitaba un poco de paz, se compadecía del pobre Sirius, él apenas llevaba un mes en aquella casa. -mientras que Sirius había estado durante años encerrado en Azkaban, y cuando se fue aún no podía salir al mundo debido a que tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico era considerado un asesino, y tampoco sería muy fácil que las personas comprendieran que no había sido realmente él quien mató a tantas personas.

"Entremos, pareciera como si fuese a llover" apuntó Tonks "me quedaré con ustedes por hoy"

Merlín, que suerte tenía, algo de compañía de alguien que no está encerrado es bueno, tal vez podría contarle cosas sobre afuera, ya que ha hablado principalmente con Granger y casi -por no afirmarlo- ni se enteraba de lo que ocurría afuera.

* * *

****_Author Note:__ Está algo corto, pero el próximo espero que sea más largo, estoy recién comenzando en Fanfiction (la página, no escribir, ya que tengo algo de experiencia en la escritura) y me resulta algo complicado aprender a usarlo, pero con el tiempo me acostumbraré._


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado a HP y su universo pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

Capítulo II

Pero que inmaduros.

Tonks sonrió ante la escena que tenía frente a ella, cualquiera a esa altura ya habría enloquecido, pero a ella simplemente le causaba gracia.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, y tanto Hermione cono Cedric se negaban a hablar con el otro -cosa que por cierto no hacían muy bien- y fingían no enterarse de la presencia del otro. Todo un acto infantil, y finalmente a causa de un simple comentario.

"Deja de codearme. Granger" dijo Cedric ya molesto de que la chica lo golpeara 'sin darse cuenta' mientras fingía no notar su presencia.

"¿Haz escuchado eso, Tonks?" Sonrió altaneramente "parece que hay molestos mosquitos" la chica comenzó a mover las manos intentando espantar a los 'mosquitos' lo cual le sacó una carcajada a Tonks aunque realmente no le prestaron atención ya que en ese momento ambos adolescentes habían iniciado una guerra de mirada.

"Ya que al parecer ya no tienen hambre, limpiaré" nuevamente, fue ignorada.

Tonks comenzó a recoger la mesa, uno de los almuerzos más divertidos, y eso que estuvo presente cuando, luego de que Hermione anunciara que no volvería a Hogwarts, Ron comenzó a ahogarse y cuando Sirius y Remus trataron de ayudarlo ambos terminaron con un ojo morado y finalmente cuando lograron sacarle el trozo de pastel de calabaza justo había llegado Snape y le dio de lleno en la cara.

"Por cierto, mañana vendrán Ginny y Scott Harries" anunció Tonks y entonces la guerra de mirada de los chicos se vio interrumpida la castaña observó con detenimiento a Tonks mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, entonces se levanto a ayudar a la mayor a limpiar.

Por otro lado, Cedric se encontraba pensativo, Scott había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre, eran muy diferentes y a la vez muy parecidos. Al fin alguien que no fuera una chica, sólo había estado con Granger y Tonks desde el inicio de su encierro, y luego del torneo lo habían sobre-protegido, por lo que no había podido hablar con Scott, lo que claramente le echaría en cara.

Tonks se fue cerca de las siete de la tarde, debido a que tenía otras misiones que cumplir, Cedric se había comportado extraño, había pasado todo el día hablando de como va el mundo en el exterior con Tonks -nada realmente fuera de lo usual, habían atrapado a dos mortífagos, aún no podían encerrar a Lucius Malfoy, Harry estaba bien- y la había dejado leer tranquila, además había podido ordenar su pieza - ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo desde que llego- y había puesto un par de fotos de sus amigos, leyó el profeta que le llevó Tonks, incluso pudo intentar arreglarse un poco mejor el pelo, sin mucho éxito, claro, se lo cortó un poco pero seguía enmarañado.

Cedric se fue a acostar temprano por lo que tuvo toda la noche para ella, mas o menos. Ya era común escuchar a Cedric gritar todas las noches, pero ese día había gritado muy fuerte y luego escuchó una especie de levantó lo más rápido que puso, tomó su varita y se puso pantuflas, para luego correr a la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya.

Cedric se encontraba acostado boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en su almohada y una mano firmemente sujeta a esta. el chico se levantó al escuchar como su puerta se abría y a Hermione le pareció la escena probablemente más tierna del mundo. Cedric tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, pero en cuanto la vio, se volvió a acostar y la ignoró completamente. Lo cual molestó a la castaña quien se fue molesta, ella que se había preocupado de él.

_'porque es tu deber',_ se dijo a sí misma.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó como de costumbre a las siete de la mañana, para tener algo de tiempo y poder leer sin ser interrumpida. Mientras Cedric -sin que Hermione supiera- hacía lo mismo. Cuando notó que ya eran las ocho comenzó a bañarse, mientras Cedric se quedaba un rato más leyendo, en cuanto Hermione salió Cedric guardó el libro y se fue a bañar él -aunque tuvieran cada uno un baño- haciendo como si se acabara de despertar por el ruido de Hermione.

Cuando ambos estaban por desayunar cerca de la entrada, con un sonoro "crack", aparecieron las figuras de Tonks, Ginny y Scott. Ginny corrió a abrazar a Hermione a la que apenas le dio tiempo de levantarse. Scott se tomó su tiempo para ir hasta Cedric y le dio una mirada recelosa a este antes de dar un medio abrazo -poner un brazo tras en la parte superior de la espalda- mientras Tonks se quedaba observando la escena.

Una vez dejaron sus abrazos los cinco desayunaron entre risas, aunque Cedric y Hermione se lanzaban algunas miradas de odio. Algo que no pasaron por alto Scott y Ginny, pero ya podrían preguntar luego. En cuanto acabaron todos recogieron las cosas y limpiaron, tuvieron que explicarles a Ginny y Scott que no podían usar la magia luego de que casi hicieran levitar los platos a la cocina.

Cuando terminaron Tonks dijo que volvería luego para buscar a Scott y Ginny. Hermione se llevó a la pelirroja a su habitación y Cedric al rubio a la suya.

En la habitación de Cedric, Scott estaba recostado sobre la cama de su amigo mientras Cedric estaba en un sillón. Entonces Scott pareció recordar algo y se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, lo que asustó a Cedric.

"Te traje algo" la expresión de Cedric cambió de inmediato a una sonrisa mientras Scott buscaba en su túnica " Un libro nuevo, supongo que con lo come libros que eres ya los has leído todos" le pasó el libro y para sorpresa de Cedric nunca lo había leído "y también esta cosa muggle, papá dijo que te serviría para que no te aburras, no sé muy bien lo que es, pero al parecer trae instrucciones, y estás con Granger, hija de muggles" le entregó el juego que resultaron ser cartas " dice que parecen al snap explosivo, pero no explotarán en tu cara" se encogió de hombros "aburrido, sería bueno verte sin cejas"

Por su parte Ginny le había entregado a Hermione 5 libros, y para su suerte ella solo había leído uno, además le dio un ejemplar de 'Corazón de Bruja' al cual Hermione le dio una mirada recelosa, nunca había sido de leer ese tipo de revistas, y su mejor amiga lo sabía muy bien, por lo que le extrañaba que le llevase una.

"No lo mires así, es solo que hay un artículo sobre ti, creí que lo querrías ver" le aclaró la pelirroja con una sonrisa "pero no lo leas ahora, cuando me vaya, ahora dime que pasa con Diggory, noté que se mataban con la mirada"

Cuando Cedric estaba por agradecer a Scott por lo que le había llevado este saco otras cosas, dos revistas, Cedric lo miró con duda pero luego de ver la portada de una sonrió de inmediato, era un ejemplar de 'El mundo de la escoba' pero dudaba de que la otra fuera de la misma revista, por lo que luego de tomarlas miró a su amigo.

"Mi hermana me envió la segunda desde Hogwarts cuando le conté que te vendría a ver, dice que habla de ti, aunque si es una tonta revista de chicas.." se interrumpió y cambió radicalmente de tema, igual que siempre "¿Que fueron esas miradas de odio entre Granger y tu?

* * *

Lamento la demora, he tenido unos problemas para subir, mañana subo el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora responderé los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta :)

**Salesia**: Mi ship principal es dramione, pero también me encanta Cedric -y Robert- y no habían muchas historias de Cedric y Hermione por lo que una amiga me "animó" a subir la mía. Espero acostumbrarme luego. Me gustó la idea de que le lleven cosas y como puedes ver la estoy aplicando. Gracias por tus reviews y nuevamente, lamento la demora.

**Lore:** Que bueno que te esté gustando, y lamento en verdad mucho la demora.

**edito** (not really): Soy un verdadero desastre, tenía listo para publicar hace 2 días y como soy un asco en Fanfiction -por cierto, agradezco a Athenea, una amiga que ni siquiera tiene una cuenta que me ayudó a subir y me está enseñando a usar la página- pero subí el capítulo al Doc Manager pero no lo publiqué realmente -en mi defensa no sabía que luego de subirlo en el Doc Manager debía ir a otro lado- y ahora si espero que les guste.


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado a HP y su universo pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Tortura**

Ginny se despidió por última vez, y ella, Tonks y Scott desaparecieron, Hermione solo podía pensar en una cosa, esa revista que Ginny le había traído, corrió a buscarla, sin importarle lo que le pudiese pasar a Diggory, no es como si fuera muy importante. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, se acostó en su cama y tomó la revista. En la portada estaba Harry con una mirada incómoda. en la esquina una imagen pequeña de Sirius sonriendo. La imagen de Harry llevaba una inscripción "_Harry Potter, uno de los salvadores del mundo mágico habla de esa noche_" y en la imagen de Sirius decía "_Sirius Black, ¿el malo?_" habían otras cuatro personas, una era una rubia, y el título decía "_ La soltera más codiciada_" luego "_Tres pociones de larga duración para cabello liso_" ¿sería eso lo que Ginny quería que viera? y del otro lado había una fotografía de Cho Chang en el lado inferior. _"La ex de Cedric Diggory habla_" arriba de ella algo sobre un cantante famoso y sobre ella una foto de ella y Cedric "_Hermione Granger, la villana del año_" No podía ser cierto.

Vio en el índice y se fue directo a la página que hablaba de ella. Con Letras rojas decía _"Hermione Granger, indeseable numero 1_" y abajo en letras rosas _Rita Skeeter y Stephanie King_. Luego una foto de ella y Cedric, en ella Cedric sonreía y junto a él iba Hermione, pero sobre ella habían dibujado cachos y la cola del diablo y una gran X roja. El artículo estaba escrito con letras verdes sobre un fondo color amarillo, justo en medio había otra fotografía, salía Hermione, esta vez sin nada dibujado.

_Si bien el año anterior dejamos claro que Hermione Granger no era de fiar, muchos chicos cayeron en las redes de la arpía, y no son solo el guapísimo Viktor Krum, el elegido Harry Potter, o el caballeroso Cedric Diggory, no, esta vez le traemos a todas las victimas de la que este año es la villana del año, porque Harriet Layne o Martina Lewis no son nada con la de este año. _

_Hija de muggles, Hermione está dispuesta a todo por sus cinco minutos de fama, y como no somos malos se lo daremos, pero esta vez hay que advertir a todos los chicos que si tienen fama o dinero, se deben mantener alejados de ella, porque Hermione busca esto, para robar a los chicos. Hermione es la clase de chica que levanta la mano en clase solo para que todos le presten atención, la que al parecer los muggles que tiene como padres no están dispuestos a darles. El primer año se hizo amiga del joven y guapísimo Harry Potter sólo por la fama de este. En segundo año buscó al basilisco para que la dejara petrificada solo por un poco de fama, en tercer año abofeteó a Draco Malfoy -quien luego sería su novio- solo para que se hablara de ella, y como saben el año anterior comenzó a salir con tanto chico famoso o rico se le cruzara por delante. _

_A inicios de año comenzó a salir con Ron Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos, solo para que este la llevara al campeonato de Quidditch, ya que este tenía entradas en buenos lugares, en este lugar conoció a Viktor Krum. Sin embargo su segunda víctima fue Draco Malfoy, en el mismo campeonato, donde lo engatusó y besó en el bosque, luego fue el turno de Harry Potter, con el que empezó a salir durante el torneo, el siguiente fue Viktor Krum, con el que fue al baile, luego nuevamente, fue el turno de Draco Malfoy, con el que aún mantiene una relación algo especial en secreto, a fin de año comenzó a salir con Cedric Diggory, campeón de Hogwarts y uno de los dos ganadores, pero ya que el chico tiene bastantes galleons por el torneo; además de fama por derrotar a muchos de los mortífagos y ayudar a vencer a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado; ha decidido que puede sacar más de ello, por lo que ha dejado Hogwarts para escaparse con el joven Cedric, según fuentes confiables, la pareja se ha ido a Paris por vacaciones románticas aunque han decidido viajar por el mundo. Muchos afirman que los jóvenes se casarán en Las Vegas y otros incluso afirman que Hermione quiere quedar embarazada de Cedric, a pesar de sus cortos 15 años._

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Hermione Molesta "¡Esa maldita Skeeter!" lanzó la revista a un lado " ¿Quien esa tal King?" y siguió maldiciendo a la revista y a las escritoras.

* * *

Cedric, por otro lado, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ¡Él no se iba a casar jamás con Granger! Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Y vaya que su vida dependía de Hermione, no del todo, pero por algo debía ser su guardiana. Cerró la revista, la revista en general era una basura, realmente no creía que Granger hubiese estado con tantos chicos, y ¿Draco Malfoy? creía que esos dos se odiaban, no le parecía lógico que lo engañase con él, espera, no lo engañaba, porque ellos simplemente no estaban juntos y nunca lo estarían.

Pasado un rato a Cedric le dieron ganas de ir al baño, por lo que se levantó y salió sin avisarle a Granger. No se sentía cómodo con ello. Al entrar notó que la cortina estaba algo caída, lo que le extrañó, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, seguro había sido Tonks, que antes de irse había entrado al baño, seguro la había pasado a llevar.

"¡Ah!" escuchó un grito "_Expelliarmus_"

Esto era malo, buscó su varita, pero no la encontró, la había dejado en su habitación, tonto. Abrió la puerta y caminó lo más silencioso que pudo hasta llegar a su pieza pero cuando la iba a tomar sintió como se le paralizaba el cuerpo, luego sintió una mano que lo tomaba y una varita que se le clavaba en el cuello. Había sido un tonto, le habían advertido que no se confiara, que el 31 de Octubre James Potter lo había hecho y el resto era historia. Pero él se confió, no le avisó a Granger que iba al baño y había dejado su varita en su mesa de noche, tonto. Para peor había notado que algo iba mal, pero él simplemente había pasado de ello.

Escucho como Granger soltaba un grito de dolor, y como alguien o algo se golpeaba, esperaba que fuera algo, y en caso de que fuera algo, que fuese el que la estaba atacando. Una sensación de culpa lo invadió, si no fuese por él tal vez ella no estaría en la posición en que estaba.

"Maldita sangre-sucia" escuchó la voz de una mujer y gritos de dolor de Hermione.

Pasaron unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Quien sea que lo estuviese sujetando le tenía clavada la varita pero no le decía ni hacía nada, lo cual solo lograba ponerlo aún más nervioso.

"¿Por qué no me haces nada?" Preguntó ya molesto.

"Bella te torturará como a la sangre-sucia antes de que yo te mate, lo mismo con ella" escuchó la voz ronca y áspera de un hombre. Entonces se estremeció, estaban torturando a Granger, y luego cuando "Bella" lo torturara a él, quien sea que lo tuviese la mataría a ella, al menos ella o tendría que escuchar como lo torturaran y sentirse tan impotente por no poder hacer nada.

Los gritos de Granger cesaron y Cedric pensó lo peor. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, por ella entró una mujer, llevaba a Granger arrastrando sin ningún cuidado y la lanzó junto a él, Granger tenía el brazo cortado, se podía ver "Sangre-Sucia" escrito con su propia sangre.

* * *

Lamento la demora. Simplemente tenía una idea rondando y ahora que ya la escribí pude terminar el capítulo (que hace como una dos semanas quedó en cuando Hermione gritaba) y bueno, aquí está.

**Ahora los Reviews :)**

**lore: Gracias :) Espero que este te guste.**

**Salesia:** Espero que tu internet esté mejor ahora. Me ha pasado y es horrible, aunque hace ya como tres años que no me pasa (Gracias al 3G aunque me limita mucho tener solo un iphone y no el pc, por ejemplo si se me va puedo leer pero no subir) Normalmente escribo Dramiones (aunque no subo realmente) y encontré el "Prólogo" entre mis archivos viejos cuando cambiaba de computador. Y bueno, ya ves que tenías algo de razón con lo de la revista.

**Athenea**: Lee como el resto :c bueno, te lo pasé hasta donde tenía el 3 y la idea del 4 así que espero que te guste el resto. Scott es mío (ñe, tampoco, pero no te lo daré, no a ti) Espera.. estoy hablando de él como un objeto, y es la razón por la que te digo que no puede "ser tuyo" no lo merezco :c

Por cierto, Athenea y por si vieron su review y quieren saber lo que me pasó (lo dudo) Ya estoy mejor, me estuve sintiendo mal (me da amigdalitis y faringitis muy a menudo, pero esta vez me sentí peor que otras veces) fue faringitis y tuve mucha fiebre.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado a HP y su universo pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Salesia, gracias por dejar siempre un review._

* * *

**Otra muerte**

Cedric observó como una única lágrima escapaba por el ojo izquierdo de Hermione, tenía ambos ojos rojos, por su expresión se veía que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, tenía sangre en el labio, una marca con las horribles palabras "sangre-sucia" en el brazo y su piel estaba muy pálida. Un sentimiento de culpa inundó a Cedric, ella estaba así por culpa de él, y en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacer para que su piel volviese a estar como antes, con un color vivo y sin ninguna marca, para que sus labios formaran una sonrisa, para que sus ojos estuvieran vivos, incluso con repulsión a él. Todo era su culpa.

"Yo me encargo de ella"

Cedric se logró mover, y por descuido de los mortífagos en un rápido movimiento tomó su varita. la dirigió a Bellatrix y lanzó un "Avada Kedavra" escuchó como ella tomó aire y se desplomó al piso, dirigió su varita al otro mortífago, y dijo "Avad-" pero antes de que pudiese decir algo el mortífago lanzó un hechizo no verbal, y comenzó a vomitar sangre. No dejaba de vomitar sangre, y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. El mortífago dirigió su varita a Granger y pronunció el maleficio asesino. Un rayo verde salió de la varita del hombre pero antes de que pudiese llegar a Hermione, Cedric se lanzó contra el mortífago, el cual se tambaleó y cayó al piso, desviando el rayo verde.

Cedric cayó junto al mortífago, su cuerpo estaba muy débil ya no podía mantenerse despierto por más tiempo, escuchó un quejido y al fin dejó de vomitar sangre, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo no pudo mantenerse consciente más tiempo.

* * *

La vida podía ser muy loca a veces, en un momento estás disfrutando con tu mejor amigo de la infancia riendo de todo y a la vez nada y antes de que te des cuenta estás siendo atacado por un par de sujetos que te odian porque por tu culpa su 'líder' está muerto, y por tu culpa una chica dos años menor que tu está sufriendo. En ese momento todo lo que puedes pensar es que debes salvar a esa chica, no a ti, a la chica, no por algo en ella, sino porque es inocente, en medio de una guerra que no es suya. Una chica en asuntos de grandes, justo como tu, que en el pasado ya has tenido que decidir sobre la vida y la muerte más de una vez, y no importa cuantas veces lo hagas, no importa que tanto daño le haga esa persona a un inocente, o al mundo en general, no importa si sabes que habría dañado a más inocentes, tu siempre sentirás que no eras nadie para decidir sobre la vida de otro, no eres nadie para decir si fue lo correcto o no.

Así es como se sentía Cedric antes de caer inconsciente en una noche incierta en su habitación junto a dos cadáveres y una chica que no estaba ni viva ni muerta, con un cuerpo vivo pero sin la suficiente fuerza para poder mover un solo músculo. Tonks ya se había ido, y volvería dentro de uno, dos o incluso tres días, pero aquella era una noche incierta, una noche en la que jamás podrías predecir que es lo siguiente que ocurrirá, y gracias a Draco Malfoy, Harry había insistido en que necesitaba ver a Hermione, y por esto mismo, acompañado de Tonks, apareció en medio de la noche en aquél escondite en medio de las montañas. Aunque claro, Draco Malfoy no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, simplemente tuvo una pelea con Harry y Ron, en la que estos se enteraron de que Lucius Malfoy estaba libro, porque Cedric Diggory se negaba a reconocerlo como uno de los mortífagos que estuvo en el cementerio, por lo que Harry debía volver a pedirle a Hermione -en persona- que convenciera a Cedric de declarar contra Lucius.

Cuando Tonks y Harry llegaron la casa estaba sospechosamente silenciosa, incluso para la hora, ambos levantaron sus varitas y Tonks le hizo a Harry un gesto con la mano para que mantuviese distancia, comenzaron el recorrido por la casa, al llegar a la habitación de Hermione se encontraron con que todo estaba desordenado, claramente había habido una pelea ahí, y había sangre en el piso y salpicada en otros lados, Harry sintió como el miedo de perder a Hermione se apoderaba de él, quería a Hermione como una hermana, y sin ella nada sería lo mismo, Tonks comenzó a caminar y Harry fue tras ella, rogando que Hermione estuviese bien, o al menos viva, aunque jamás pensó encontrar lo que encontró.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los parpados le pesaban y se sentía muy débil, entonces los recuerdos vinieron a su mente y lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en un llanto silencioso, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos notó que había llevado su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, donde le habían hecho una cicatriz "sangre sucia" susurró con la voz entre cortada, esas palabras le dolían, literalmente. Mordió su labio, las lágrimas seguían bajando, su labio comenzaba a sangrar, pero no le dolía ¿ya estaba muerta? veía la sangre caer, pero no sentía nada, estaba vacía, y antes de que se diera cuenta ni siquiera se sentía triste, no sentía nada, simplemente nada.

Todo parecía sin sentido, sin un motivo aparente. Entonces recordó cuando vio a Bellatrix frente a ella, cuando ella lanzó el primer maleficio y ella no fue capaz de matarla, y cuando intento pronunciar el maleficio asesino y Bellatrix rió " No tienes las agallas niña" había dicho, y tenía razón, no tenía las agallas, por eso estaba ahí, sin saber si estaba muerta o viva, sin sentir nada.

Comenzó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación blanca y rosa pastel, era definitivamente la habitación de un hospital, tenía un par de sillones, una cómoda alta que tenía un libro y un vaso con agua encima, la luz estaba encendida, y Cedric la estaba mirando fijamente, también había un oso de peluche sobre un sillón, era de color café claro, sonreía y miraba al piso. Intentó levantarse y escuchó a Cedric gruñir.

"No debes hacer fuerza" le dijo fastidio, pero con algo de preocupación, Hermione se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar "¿Que pasa?" dijo esta vez con clara preocupación, mientras se acercaba, Hermione tenía las manos sobre los ojos.

"Soy una estúpida, la pude haber matado, pero yo-yo" se le quebró la voz y se quitó las manos del rostro "yo no tuve la fuerza" terminó con un susurro casi inaudible.

"Quisiera sentirme como tu, no haber matado por 'cobarde' hubiese sido todo más fácil" mordió su labio inferior "Tu hiciste lo correcto, yo maté a Bellatrix Lestrange y además otras** personas** en el cementerio" dijo remarcando la palabra 'personas' " Pero eran ellos o yo, y haré lo que sea para que los que se escaparon sean enviados a azkaban, para que no maten inocentes"

"¿Por qué no declaras contra Lucius Malfoy?"

Cedric la observó por un momento, como esperando a que fuese una broma, entonces respiró profundo, se sentó en el sillón desocupado, e hizo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo, miró directo a los ojos de Hermione y comenzó a hablar.

"Cuando llegamos al cementerio, me lanzaron una maldición asesina, pero no me dio, entonces me lanzaron un _Desmaius_, y esta vez si me llegó, cuando desperté Voldemort estaba teniendo un duelo con Harry. Estaba muy desorientado, no encontraba mi varita, entonces uno de los mortífagos notó que ya no estaba, me comenzaron a buscar, mientras Harry y Voldemort seguían peleando.

Lucius Malfoy fue quien me encontró, apuntó su varita a mi, y cuando lo escuché pronunciar la maldición asesina creí que era el fin, pero él en verdad apuntaba a uno de los mortífagos, el cual murió, Malfoy me entregó mi varita, y me ayudó con los otros, un par se escaparon, pero Malfoy me dijo sus apellidos, Crabbe y Goyle, a un tal Pettigrew le llegó un desmaius, y entonces me dijo: "Tu decides, me puedes matar, enviar a azkaban o dejar ir" entonces pensé, no podía matarlo, ya había matado otras personas, y yo no era nadie para decidir sobre su muerte, si lo enviaban a azkaban lo iba a besar un dementor, y él no lo merecía, en mi opinión había pagado por sus errores del pasado, por lo que lo dejé ir, cuando las varitas de Voldemort y Harry se desconectaron, por decirlo de alguna forma, le lancé un expelliarmus a Voldemort y Pettigrew, que se había despertado, lo vio todo, y lo dijo antes de que lo besara el dementor, por eso me buscan ahora, y bueno, luego de que lanzara el expelliarmus, Harry se paralizó, no lo pudo matar, y lo entendía perfectamente, Voldemort alcanzó su varita, yo me detuve a pensar, por lo que no me atrevía a quitarle la vida a otra persona, aunque ahora no estoy muy seguro de que él lo fuera, el lanzó un Avada Kedavra.. y Harry un expelliarmus, entonces él murió, se había acabado, inmovilizamos a Pittegrow y llegaron los del ministerio y Dumbledore, y bueno, ya sabes el resto"

"¿Sientes que le debes la vida a Malfoy?" Cedric asintió.

"Siento que le debo la vida, que no sería justo que el fuera a azkaban por un pasado del que quiero creer se arrepiente, no lo merece, creo que es un buen hombre ahora"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione analizando la información, Cedric vagando entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos, un acto bastante masoquista de su parte, porque eso le hacía pensar y recordar, le hacía mal, lo dañaba. Hermione lo observó, lo analizó, y se dio cuenta de algo que la espantó, todo ese tiempo había estado con un chico destrozado, que solo la molestaba para evitar pensar, que se aferraba a la idea de molestarle para evitar recordar, un chico roto, él la usaba de la forma en que ella usaba a los libros, ambos tenían eso en común, querían escapar de la realidad, evitar pensar en lo que les dolía, y entonces, se sintió horrible, odiando a un chico solo porque este no sabía como evitar pensar en lo que le dañaba, se sentía un monstruo. Eso era, _Hermione el monstruo_, así le decían en el colegio muggle, todo ese tiempo habían tenido razón.

"Gracias, por ti estoy viva" le dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta, tragó saliva pero eso solo hizo que le doliese mas

"Tu no estas viva, tu cuerpo lo está pero tu no"

Entonces Hermione no lo soportó más comenzó a llorar, mucho, estaba empapada en lagrimas, pero sabía que si no las eliminaba todas moriría ahogada por las lágrimas, Cedric le dio un abrazo torpe y se encaminó a la salida, cuando llegó a la puerta la miró.

"Debo irme a descansar, tu también deberías hacerlo, y si preguntan yo no estuve aquí, debería estar acostado" y con esto se fue, y Hermione no lo vio en los siguientes dos días.

En esos dos días Harry la fue a ver, le contó como la encontró, lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico -por suerte los rumores de que estaba con Cedric de forma romántica nadie los creía, y no odiaban a Hermione, era una especie de heroína. Tonks y Sirius se turnaban para cuidarla, al parecer estaba en un hospital de alta seguridad en Bristol. Ginny y Luna la habían ido a ver, Ron había ido con Harry, no hablaba mucho, pero se mostraba preocupado por Hermione.

El tercer día, a la hora del almuerzo, Cedric volvió a ir, hablaban de todo y de nada, Hermione descubrió que le gustaban los libros y lo primero que haría cuando estuviese bien de salud y ya no lo persiguieran los mortífagos sería ir a volar en escoba, tener un partido de quidditch con Scott - su mejor amigo de la infancia- Jack, Marcus y Frank -sus otros amigos- que su color favorito era el rojo, sus padres estaban separados y que era mestizo.

Luego de eso los días pasaron, Cedric la iba a ver durante el almuerzo, Harry iba en las mañanas con Ron y Ginny con Luna en las tardes, poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor, ya no le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía viva. Aunque habían cicatrices que nunca sanan

* * *

**Salesia**: Espero que te guste, la verdad es que no me he mejorado mucho (y lo peor es que hace frío pero debo ir a clases porque hay muchas pruebas) espero que tu te mejores. Se notó mucho que me encanta el dramione dskd, esas son cosas que no puedo adelantar (mentira es solo que Rita se enteró de que Hermione no iba e inventó todo el resto, a King la conocerán luego) En el siguiente capítulo habrá Cedmione así que prepárate.

* * *

Como soy una impulsiva (y siempre se como van a terminar mis fics antes de iniciarlos) ya estoy planeando la segunda temporada :3, les adelanto que será de cuando Hermione tenga 17 años, porque tengo la idea desde que no puedo dejar de escuchar Seventeen Forever de Metro Station. Una canción de hace muchos años pero que aún así es muy buena.


End file.
